Finding Dean
by AngelEyes2012
Summary: Sheamus is in love with Randy Orton, but there's one problem Dean Ambrose who's dating Randy, Sheamus will do anything to get Dean out of the way to get to Randy even going as far to have Dean kidnapped. As Dean's friends race to find him, The last person that anybody would expect to find Dean vows to keep him safe and to make Sheamus pay for the evil deeds that he has done.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've had sitting on my computer for a good while now, I decided to post the first chapter to see what you guys thought of it**

**I own nothing but the story idea itself...WWE and the people in the story own the rest **

* * *

"Are you sure you guys don't mind helping me tomorrow," Dean Ambrose asked his partners in crime Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns as they walked out of the arena. "Of Course we'll help, it's not everyday a person has a one year anniversary," Seth said smiling as Roman wrapped an arm around him. "Don't remind me, I'm still pinching myself to make sure this is all real," Dean said smiling at the pair. "Randy still headed to the gym in the morning," Roman asked putting his bag in the back of the SUV. "Yeah, he's got an appearance to do as well, so he's gonna be out most of the day," Dean said shaking his head. "Well we'll see you in the morning, but I think someone's waiting on you," Roman said nodding behind Dean toward the buses. Turning around Dean saw Randy standing in the open bus door wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts waiting on him. " I'll see you guys in the morning," Dean called back to them. "Looks like they're gonna start the celebration early," Seth spoke while trying not to laugh. "Come on, let's get home, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can sleep," Roman said opening the door to let Seth in. Neither man noticed the Irishman step out of the shadow's. "Oh I'll give you an anniversary to remember," he said pulling out his phone and dialing a number. "It's me, the plans a go for tomorrow night, he said hanging up the phone and walking away into the dark.

next morning

"Good morning," Randy whispered kissing the side of the smaller man's neck. "Good Morning," Dean said rolling over into the kiss Randy had waiting on him. "Indeed it is a good morning," Randy said breaking the kiss. "Wish we didn't have to get up," Dean said trying to fight a yawn. "Stay here and sleep in, just cause I gotta get up, doesn't mean that you have to," Randy said kissing Dean's head. "Wish I could, but Seth and Roman are headed over here, to go work out," Dean said sitting up in the bed. " I don't see why you put your body through that shit," Randy said shaking his head. "Not my fault, you're getting soft in your old age," Dean said laughing. Before Randy could respond the door bell rang. "You expecting someone this early," Randy asked looking at Dean. "That's more than likely Seth and Roman, Seth likes to get his cross-fit done early of a morning so he can complain about being sore all day," Dean said getting up out of bed. "Alright you go get dressed and I'll let them in," Randy said fighting the urge to follow the younger man. "Thank you," Dean called out leaving the older man to shake his head.

Meanwhile

"This is where I want you parked at tonight," Sheamus said as his two partners in crime climbed in the car. "How are you so sure he'll take this way," The girl asked looking at him. "This is the quickest way to Seth and Roman's house, after he see's me with Randy, he's gonna wanna get there as fast as he can," Sheamus said smiling at her. "Well then, this is where we'll be parked then," She said looking at the guy in the backseat. "My only question is how are we gonna know when he leaves the house," the man asked Sheamus. "I'll offer to call Dean, to get him to come back to the house, but i'll call you instead," Sheamus nodded in the mirror. "Sounds like a plan," the man responded. "Good now get out of my car, I need to go pick Randy up for our appearance today, so while I start the plan on my end don't screw up yours," Sheamus said growling as they got out. "So how do we get him to stop," the girl said sticking her head in the window. "Well you've got two choice's, one you could pretend to be having car trouble and one of you hide and hit him in the head, or you could follow him and wreck him, either way works as long as he's out-of-the-way," Sheamus said pulling away.

Meanwhile at Randy and Dean's house

"Hey guy's," Randy said opening the door and letting Roman and Seth in. "Hey Randy, is Dean ready," Seth asked stepping in the door. "He's just now getting ready, shouldn't take him to long, you guys want some coffee while you wait," Randy asked before heading into the kitchen. "I do," Seth said smiling. "No, no coffee for you, if that gets in your system before we get started we'll never leave from the gym," Roman said shaking his head. "I honestly don't see why you three put your bodies through that," Randy said shaking his head before turning and walking into the kitchen. "It's a fun work out," Roman called out as he started to follow only to be stopped by Seth. "I can't believe he forgot what today was," Seth whispered. "You don't know that Seth," Roman whispered back. "Answer this then, does that look like a man that's happy about an anniversary," Seth asked looking up at Roman. "I'll admit you have a point, but keep your mouth shut about it," Roman whispered as they stepped into the kitchen.

With Sheamus

Sheamus slowly pulled up to Randy and Dean's house, he wasn't supposed to be there for another thirty minutes but the need to see Randy was just to strong. Getting out of the car he couldn't help but smile at the house, after tonight it would be his and Randy's not Randy's and Dean's. Sheamus stopped before he got to the steps to go up to the door and smiled at the site of Roman's car, not much longer and he'd have Randy alone to himself.

Meanwhile

"It's about time you got down here, they've about talked me into coming with you guys this morning," Randy laughed kissing Dean's head. "Please don't join us, then I'll have to listen to you complain like Seth does," Dean said laughing as a knock came to the front door. "Wonder who that is," Dean asked looking at Randy. "That's more than likely Sheamus, We're both booked to appear at the same place, he offered to give me a ride, since we're both hitting the gym later as well," Randy said walking away to answer the door. "Okay," Dean all but whispered shaking his head as he watched Randy walk away. Seeing the look on their friends face Roman spoke up. "Why don't we grab a bite to eat before we hit the gym," Roman said hoping to get Dean's mind from Randy and Sheamus at the moment. "That would be great," Dean said never taking his eyes off the door as he heard Sheamus and Randy laugh. "Are you ready to go," Seth asked trying to stop himself from going and beating the time out of Randy. "Yeah, my bags by the door let's go," Dean said walking out of the kitchen but stopping seeing Randy and Sheamus. "Hey baby, would you wanna go night fishing with us tonight," Randy asked Dean with a smile. "No thank you, I'll just cancel the plans I had for us tonight, go on and have some fun," Dean said kissing Randy on the cheek and picking his bag up and walking out the door. "What plans," Randy asked looking at Roman and Seth. "If you can't remember what today is, then why should we tell you," with that said the couple walked out the door leaving Randy to think about what today was.

Meanwhile Outside in the driveway

Roman had waited till he pulled away from the house before he spoke. "Alright guys, what do we want to eat this morning," He asked looking up in the mirror at Dean who was looking out the window. "I can eat anything," Seth replied hoping to break the tension. "Alright, Dean what about you where do you want to eat at," Roman asked hoping to get an answer out of his friend. "I'm not hungry anymore," Dean spoke never taking his eyes off the passing cars. "Come on Dean you gotta eat something, you know you get sick if you don't," Roman pleaded in the mirror at him. "I'm not hungry, and I feel fine so can we just drop it," Dean asked finally looking up at Roman in the mirror. "Okay, but we'll get you something to eat in case you need it for later," Roman spoke looking at Dean. "I won't," Dean stopped mid-sentence when he seen the look on Roman's face. "Just take the food for later," Seth whispered not liking the tension in the car. "Alright," Dean whispered looking back out the window as the cars passed.

With Randy and Sheamus

"What the hell did I forget," Randy asked sitting down on the stairs. "Birthday, maybe," Sheamus asked throwing it out there not really caring what Randy had forgotten. "No, that's not till December," Randy said shaking his head pulling out his phone to look at the calendar. "Well Fella, it's not your birthday, so what else is there then," Sheamus asked trying to hide the fact he didn't really care. "Shit,it's our one year anniversary," Randy said looking up from the phone. "You guys celebrate that stuff over here," Sheamus asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah we do, sorry man, I can't go tonight," Randy said shaking his head. "Well it's alright, we can go some other time," Sheamus said putting on his best smile as he glanced at the clock thinking to himself that it would be a night to remember for all of them.

* * *

**Hope You guys liked the First Chapter..Please Feel free to leave a Review letting me know what you guys thought and if the Story should be ****continued**

**Note: Dean gets low blood sugar in the story if he doesn't eat regularly, and one of the side effects is that he gets really weak.**


	2. Not an update

Hi folks long time no see, sorry that this isn't an update I know some of you have been waiting on one..

Just wanted to let you guys know until further notice ALL of my stories are on hold..You see I've lost interested in Wrestling and it's effected My muses greatly..  
So I"m stepping away from writing until I can get my muses back, and be able to write something i'm actually proud to show you guys and let you read

Until Next time

Nicole


End file.
